


The New Mousepad

by Shinomiya



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-08
Updated: 2017-04-08
Packaged: 2018-10-16 10:16:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10569252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shinomiya/pseuds/Shinomiya
Summary: CRACK FIC MUCH.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Credit goes to Danasaur from Mystic Messenger Amino. Bless!

"V.. who's that?" ZenPad asked his keyboard friend as he saw a new item on the desk. ZenPad had never seen him before. A mouse so sleek, so dark, so sexy. Seeing him immediately turned his lights on and it was a strange yet wonderful feeling.

The mouse named Jumin looked across the desk to see the ZenPad staring at him, immediately making his lights turned on. There's just something about how the ZenPad lights up that makes him go crazy. Maybe its because of his features. Maybe his foam. Jumin doesn't really know but he's keen to figure it out.

Jumin's lights were really shiny. Zen felt attracted to his slender body, the Zenpad approached the new member while making sexy pad moves.  
" Hello there, hottie ~ "  
The albino said provoking the taller man. He was seducing the mouse so they would do dirty things.

Jumin's lights turned incredibly red and suddenly pounced on the ZenPad, sliding his sleek body against his. Or seems he just couldn't control himself. Seeing the albino making those sexy pad moves drove the mouse insane. 

The keyboard named V couldn't help but get jealous at the sight. He can already feel the change in the atmosphere and he wanted to join is as well! The keyboard flashed his LED lights to attract the two. "Don't forget about me. I want to join too~"

Zen tried his best not to make too many noises but he just can't help it. Jumin is so good at sliding on top of him that it's starting to make his apps insane! "No~ Jumin.. don't slide too hard. My foam.. ahh~~"

Jumin kept on sliding but stopped upon hearing V. The black mouse couldn't help but smile. It seems he's going to have so much fun tonight. As he kept on rolling on top of ZenPad, he started to push the keyboards button as well.

V's loud keyboard noises were making Jumin insane. Zenpad's feelings were getting crushed, he was jealous. He also wanted the attention of hid beloved mouse.   
" J-Jumin.. Touch me harder. harder. "  
The taller mouse started sliding across the Zenpad even harder than ever. Zen had uncontrollable moans. ' Such a dirty little Zenpad huh.. ' The mouse thought while giving a sly smirk. While he slid harder than ever, he also made sure to press multiple buttons of the keyboard. Jumin topped everyone - there was no doubt in it. His scroller kept making moves in his insides. At that moment the three of them were almost on their limit ; They were being extremely loud.

The 3 of them reached their maximum - They weren't holding back. In unison, the three of them let out a loud moan and came. V's keys were all pressed at once and Jumin's scroll was almost broken. Zen's fabric was all ripped up; they were done. They all panted heavily and smiled together.  
" That felt good... We should do that more another day. "  
After hearing that both of the "Servants" said together:  
" Oh yes. we will do that again. "  
And they would keep doing that until they were all broken


End file.
